This project's goal is to develop better ways to let physicians and their associates use computers in health care recordkeeping for research and patient care. The methodology focuses on providing disease-specific and problem-specific protocols and hierarchies of information that allow rapid convergence on relevant diagnoses, treatments, tests, and procedures. In past years, computer programs were developed for the physician to produce pharmacy prescriptions and drug-related patient information using high-speed menu selection methods. Later, new modules to aid in producing diagnostic schedules and treatment reports were developed. All these programs run on a personal computer (PC), and several PC's may be linked together in a Local Area Network for clinics or practices needing more than one workstation.